kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Gezerkia Arc
Gezerkia Arc is the 5th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 1st arc of Hybride and Phyllis Saga. The arc introduces Gezerkia, the leader of her Vampire Rebel Army (most notably the Red Wing Vampires) who causes havoc across Olsia due to human's overhunting the wolves that nearly destroying their habitats and livelihoods. In order to quell the vampire uprising, Hiroto, who has just elected as the new Governor of Salabria, is tasked to save Olsia and stop Gezerkia and her Vampire Rebel Army's destruction along the way. Prologue 'Attack of the Red-Winged Vampires' On one evening, Sieuras Castle has been surrounded by the invading Red-Winged Vampires and the castle defenders' murder the invaders prompting many civilians hiding in their homes, while he castle opens for Gezerkia-the leader of her vampires who is riding on a black horse. When entering the castle, Gezerkia confronts a defeated yet defiant castle lord whose insult provokes her and he is beheaded as the result. With the vampires "feasting" on the survivors by sucking their blood, Sieuras Castle is fallen. Plot 'Royal Degree to Quell the Vampires' Rebellion' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 'Uneasy Alliances' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 'Salabria Governor and Emperia Administrative Officer' Part 1 Part 2 As soon as Quintilis introduces himself, he demands Hiroto to dismiss both Valkyria and Curele simply because he views the vampires "dangerous" prowess have "exceeded" Hybride's military power so much that they're capable in "assassinating" the king. Not only Hiroto reproaches Quintilis's misinformation due to his exaggerated hostility against the vampires, he also demands the official to tell him the truth beucase he suspects that hr i hiding something from him. Even after explaining to Hiroto and Excelis about Gezerkia and her clan's attack onto Olsia, Quintilis insists that the vampires are enemies and accuses the former for keeping these "animals" only to be castigated by HirotoDue to his experience in witnessing Solum's ordeal with the vampires before his prior his rise as a castle lord, Hiroto somewhat understood Quintilis's story and while he concluded that Hybride's prejudice against the vampires still exists, he still think Quintilis and others were wrong for their misunderstanding about the vampire clans entirely since both Zeldis and Gezerkia were different despite they both were vampires, considering the Air Mail's popularity has just changes the humans's perspective towards the vampires not too long ago. In fact, Hiroto angers stem from Quintilis's ongoing misunderstanding about the vampires while refused to get help from Zeldis despite he explains that this is exactly why Valkyria and Curele are needed to fend off the other vampire clan. In a strategy to combat Gezerkia and her clan, unlike Quintilis who keep thinking that a vampires Hiroto will going to need the help of Valkyria and Curele to.for insulting Zeldis and unable to see the similarities between humans and vampires. Even so, Quintilis still worries that Zeldis will "help" Gezerkia to attack Salabria but Hiroto counters by claiming that this is exactly why the vampire sisters are needed because Salabria has garnered his trust by having his daughters' new positions as counseling officers; furthermore, since the incident will be leaked out anyway he advises Quintilis to apologize now due to the fact that the Salabria Vampires may break its alliance with Salabria because of the official's insult Apart from angering Zeldis to the point breaking his clan's alliance with Salabria, Hiroto also warns Quintilis that the worst thing could happen is that vampires' hostility towards people outside Salabria worsen as long they they and vampires coexisting in Salabria. Therefore, an apology is needed because it at least minimizing the damage he inflicted to Salabria and the vampires.. Eventually, Quintilis apologizes and as he congratulates Hiroto for being elected as Salabria's governor, the Diferente smiles and tells him that he is looking forward to see their cooperation, much to Excelis's amazement as she is amazed to see Hiroto manages to persuade even an Administrative Officer to trust Salabria Vampires. Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 As for Quintilis who returns to his room, he can't helped but to feel impressed by Hiroto's amazing credibility and foresight that dissuaded him from antagonizing Salabria Vampires but at he same time, he worries about Gezerkia's possible invasion onto Salabria due to her overwhelming forces to the pointing think what will Hiroto do to deal with her. 'Vampire Rebel Army's Takeover of Az' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 'Salabria Vampires' Confrontation with Gezerkia' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 Fortunately, Valkyria is narrowly rescued by Zeldis who barges into Gezerkia's room, punches Guichet and castigates the Red-Haired Vampire for their act onto his daughter deemed disgraceful. This leads to a heated argument between Gezerkia and Zeldis where the former accuses the latter for his "betrayal" to the humans only be called as a violent fool for using brute force to solve everything. Nonetheless, both Valkyria and Zeldis leave Sieuras in spite of Gezerkia's provocation about Hiroto's "cowardice". Gezerkia, concerned by Zeldis's arrival, kicks Guichet and blames him for her embarrassment in front of her "guests". 'Gezerkia's First Meeting with Hiroto and Defeat' Part 1 Elsewhere, almost everyone against Hiroto's idea of meeting Gezerkia out of their concern that he will be Gezerkia's "slave" if he fails. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 Suddenly, Hiroto orders Sōichiro and others to cover their ears and before Gezerkia can even react, Curele charges towards her and blows everyone (except Hiroto and co.) away. Gezerkia is so appalled to see the destruction made by Curele that she tries to avoid her by flying midair, only be blown to the wall and suffers severe injuries. Hiroto and others then use this as their escape and Gezerkia herself is thrown by Zeldis to midair before she can even chase her targets. However despite her severe injuries as well as her injured comrades and escaping targets to the main road, Gezerkia wobbles her flight towards Az Castle According to Gezerkia, Az Castle was the nearest place where she could've catch up with Hiroto. but just as she whistles for more reinforcement for the case, Curele reappears and defeats all of her allies effortlessly, to Gezerkia's shock and awe. Curele then sets her sights on Gezerkia and when the latter struggles to escape, she is badly beaten and being blown to the ground, further worsen her injuries. Meanwhile, Salabria Alliance leaves Zeldis to arrange their counterattack after their meeting Baldos. Back to Hiroto, whose brief victory over Gezerkia shocks both Quintilis and Gundogan, he begins his next phase by ordering Slara to inform both Nolte and Secondaria about the Red-Winged Vampires' would-be retaliation while he writes a letter after receiving the first 2 letters from her. Gezerkia, meanwhile, is awaken from her recovery and just as Hiroto predicted, she dispatches 40 vampires to attack Nolte and Secondaria separately in order to avenge her defeat, especially once she found out that her last opponent was Zeldis's younger daughter. Unfortunately for the Red-Winged Vampires, due to Slara's air mail both Nolte and Secondaria are fully prepared and manage to repel them under different circumstances: Guichet's team is ambushed by Nolte's skeleton army and retreat after his confrontation with Baldos and Salabria Vampires, while others immediately retreats after Secondaria's Elven Soldiers shoots volley of arrows at them. Gezerkia is so infuriated by this result that she grits her teeth with frustration until she reads 3 letters from Hiroto-one of them is his proposal letter for a negotiation to end this battle. Intrigued by his caliber that outfoxed her, she laughs and realizes that the Diferente has been aiming for negotiation from the beginning and seemly beginOnce again, Gezerkia refuses to accept Hiroto's proposal because of him being a human and doesn't plan to retreat even if one of these letters are from the elves-someone not even she will cross. The only reason for her to change her mind is because of her fresh experience with her encounter with Hiroto. to understand why Valkyria (and even herself) likes him. So, she cancels her attack onto Chrissis CastleInitially, one of Gezerkia's underling asks if they will continue to attack Chrissis Gezerkia berates him that so long they try to cross Hiroto, the Vampire Rebel Army will make everyone dangerous enemy, especially Zeldis and his clan. and accepts his proposal and participate this negotiation. 'Negotiation Between Hiroto and Gezerkia' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 The next morning, Hiroto's group (comprised with himself, Quintilis, Alvy and Zeldis) arrive at the hill, meet Gezerkia and the negotiation goes seemly when the she agrees not to attack Salabria, though one of Hiroto's proposal infuriates her for she assuming that this means exiling her clan from Olsina-something Quintilis views as a violation as a Governor. Hiroto then "mumbles" to Gezerkia that her conquest of these towns is ineffectiveAccording to Hiroto, a healthy town require supplies to be functional for all residents but Gezerkia and other vampires, for all their purposes of ensuring their survival, never even considered the consequences of conquering the town with iron fist. Not only it would starve both vampires and humans alike for transforming the towns as inhabitable wasteland, mostly because merchants will not coming by to replenish the depleting supplies out of fear to the vampires, it will also curses Gezerkia and others for eternity and their notoriety would only make humans more determined to drive them out; making their conquest as a fruitless effort. and even when the Red-Winged Vampire explains that it was to ensure their survival, he explains that this will only tainting their reputation if they keeps up, so he suggests her to sign a peace treaty with Olsia's 4 castle lords as a truce. Initially sarcastically questioning the treaty's "reliability", Gezerkia changes her mind and relents when Hiroto reminds her that humans were too afraid to break their promise since her dominance of Sieuras and Az. With that, the negotiation is a success and while Hiroto and others leave the hill., Gezerkia remarks the Diferente's amazing feat that made him an interesting person and vows not to attack Salabria as long he is Salabria's Governor. Epilogue 'Aftermath of Pacifying Gezerkia and Vampires' Part 1 One week has passed since Hiroto's pacification with Gezerkia, Gundogan's mood improves when he learns from a messenger that both Gezerkia and 4 castle lords have signed a treaty when the latter promised the former that they will never deforest the wolves-infested forest again. Part 2 Part 3 Meanwhile, Quintilis writes his evaluation report about Hiroto and while he remarking the Diferente's commendable insight and judgement as well as his amazing charisma, he believes that this new Governor will usher a bright future for Hybride as he views him as Ibrid System's core in pacifying the conflict between humans and Other Species. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Characters Story Impact *Gezerkia is introduced as the Vampire Rebel Army's leader and this arc's main antagonist. Unlike Zeldis, Gezerkia's hatred for humans was stem from her habitat's destruction by human's reclamation plan that resulted her siblings's death by starvation-making her not only the only survivor in her family, but also *Hiroto's successful negotiation with Gezerkia has changed Hybride drastically. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc